Uncommon Love
by MandaPandaauthor
Summary: Katniss has just came to district 13. No Peeta. She wants out. Gale isn't there right away. But Finnick Odair is. They bond, grow a strong friendship, replacing the one Gale is crushing. Will Katniss fall for Finnick? And will Finnick fall for Katniss? Answers are in the story. Takes place at the very end of Catching Fire and all through Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(A/N: So I just finished Mockingjay! It was amazing. I'm in the middle of writing another fanfic but I think this story would be a 'just for fun'. So I hope you guys like this! It starts right after District 13 rescues the tributes of the quarter quell.)**

**P.O.V of Katniss Everdeen**

Peeta, where is Peeta? Gale, where is Gale? Prim, where is Prim? Mom, where is my mom? Beetee, where is Beetee? Haymitch, where is Haymitch? Finnick, where is Finnick? These were my thoughts while I went in and out of conscience for the first couple of days. I hear monitors beeping; my morphing is dripping into my system. I fall out of consciences again. I have a very vivid dream. I was in the arena of the quarter quell. Finnick is meeting me on the beach, I flinch thinking he is going to kill me, but he doesn't. He saves Peeta for me, but then guides me into the jungle. He feeds me and strokes my hair. Next thing I know he is reviving someone. Not Peeta like he did in the actual arena. It's me. No he isn't reviving me. He is kissing me. I wake up. And Finnick was at my bed side.

"Finnick?" I say weakly. I barely recognized my voice.

"Katniss you need to rest,"

"Tell me what's going on,"

"I will later, just rest,"

"No! Finnick tell me now,"

"Come on," he says. He picks me up and sets me in a wheelchair. He takes me into a room. Haymitch is there, so is Plutarch. A woman who I have never seen before is there too.

"What's going on?"

"Well Miss Everdeen you have made a very speedy recovery," Plutarch says.

"What's going on?" I say with anger in my voice. _Where is Peeta, Gale, Prim, my mother? _The last thing I remember is Gale telling me they were safe but District 12 was burned to the ground.

"You are at District 13. Where the rebellion is being conducted," says that woman. She already annoys me.

"Katniss this is the President of 13. President Coin," Haymitch tell me.

"Where's Peeta,"

"We didn't have time to save him when we made our rescue," Haymitch tells me and he explains how all the tributes knew what was going on besides me and Peeta. I attack him; claw his cheek leaving a deep mark. Finnick pulls me back and drags me to my room. I hear Haymitch yelling as if I was still in the room.

"Are you crazy?" He asks me.

"How could you know and not tell me! That's why you and the others were saving Peeta's life. I thought we were allies. Isn't that what you called it?"

"Katniss, we are. And now we have to be more than allies. They will obviously want to use you as the Mockingjay and Coin wanted Peeta instead so you need someone to watch your back,"

"And who is going to have my back?"

"I will of course,"

"And why should it be you?"

"Katniss! I had your back in the arena, why wouldn't I have it now?"

"Because now you are safe, why would you fight to get Peeta back now? He's getting tortured by Snow right now! And-"but then he cuts me off.

"They killed Annie. I have no one now. So trust me when I say I will have your back. I want Snow dead just as much as you do. Katniss you are the closest thing I have to a friend right now, and I need someone just as much as you need someone," he says. His eyes start to tear, and I didn't notice mine start to tear until I felt a salty drop hit my mouth.

"Okay, I'll be your friend. And we'll be in it together," I say, "I'm sorry about Annie," I continue.

"Let's just not talk about it. We both need rest. Goodnight Katniss," He said and gave me an awkward hug. It was even more awkward when I remembered the image of us kissing. And for the cherry on top his bed was right next to mine. I know he was trying to show affection for both our losses, so I try to hug back, but it just ends up more awkward.

"Goodnight Finnick," I say back.

It's 3 am in the morning and Finnick is waking me up from my nightmare of Rue's death replaying in my dream and every time the feeling is more fresh and sharp.

"Katniss, shhh," He says. I'm sweating. I wish Peeta were here to hold me like he did on the train. That felt like years ago, but it actually happened a few weeks ago.

"Sorry to wake you," I tell him. He laughs

"Don't need to apologize; I'll be waking you up just as much with my screams from nightmares. Was it about the games?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I consider it. He is supposed to be my friend right?

"Yes." And he climbs into my bed and I tell him about my nightmare about Rue and her death and how it felt. He then told me that I actually beat him to the screaming. He was having a nightmare about the things the Capitol did to Annie, because we all know they wouldn't kill her right away. That would be to nice. I tell him about Cinna and what they did to him just to physic me out. We talk and talk until it's 8 in the morning and a nurse comes in.

"Were you two up all night?"

"Pretty much," Finnick says with his usual charm that makes the nurse blush a crimson red.

"I'll explain to the doctor and you two can rest the whole day,"

"Thank you," we both say. She leaves under the spell of Finnick Odair.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That!" I say waving my hand in the general area where he seduced the nurse with saying 2 words.

"Only strong women don't fall for it, like you," he says.

"We should probably get some sleep," I tell him.

"You're probably right." He laughs. He hugs me again, but this time it isn't awkward. Most likely because we just spent 5 hours talking about stuff that no one knows about us. We bonded over talking. That was a first for me. I bonded with Gale through hunting. I bonded with Peeta through being pawns in a game. I bond with Finnick through talking. But of course our talk was about our hardships and the games and our hate for the capitol, and family, friends, home. Everything.

"Goodnight Katniss," he says.

"Goodnight," I say as the tiredness hits me instantly. I drift off, but I do not have a single nightmare. Neither does him.

**(A/N: Okay, so a little rough but it's cute. It may follow the book a little bit, but it's all about a Finnick and Katniss love story. I know it's all about Katniss with either Gale or Peeta, but I like Katniss and Finnick together. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: So things are going to be out of order. Sorry! I'm mainly focusing on the love story than how the book went. And for those who are wondering if Finnick is going to die, I can't say. But I can tell you that Prim will not die! I hated that part and this story is not going to have it. So just wanted to say that this story is not going to be exactly like the book went, sorry if you were hoping for that. But it'll be about the same outline.)**

When I woke up, Finnick was by my bed side again.

"Good afternoon," he said with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"3," Great now my sleep schedule is going to be off.

"What's going on?"

"We have to go to Command again,"

"What's command?"

"What we went too yesterday. You know, when you clawed Haymitch," he laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. We went to the Command room. No Haymitch, thank the lord. Gale was there though. I ran and gave him a big hug. It was the first time I have seen him since District 13 rescued me from the arena.

"Hello Soldier Everdeen," said Coin

"Soldier?"

"They refer to people 14 and older as soldier Katniss," Gale told me. Than Coin went into a long presentation about the rebellion. I would have fallen asleep if Finnick wasn't there making silly faces imitating Coin. One laugh was a little too loud, so I tried to hide it with a cough. We both silently laughed. My friend and I laughed. I liked the sound of that.

"Well Miss Everdeen, do you think you would be our Mockingjay?"

"That's the only reason why you saved me right? The girl on fire has to be the Mockingjay right?"

"Trust me Katniss, I wanted Peeta instead, he would be cooperating right now, unlike you," she said. For some reason it pissed me off. How dare she talk about Peeta? All she wants to do is use him as a pawn like the Capitol does to its tributes. She will not use me like the Capitol tried to do.

"Fine I will," she smiled, but I continued. "As long as all the tributes who supported the rebellion get immunity if we defeat the Capitol," she was taken aback. So was Plutarch and his assistant. She regained her composure.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, I get to go visit District 12, and Gale and I get to hunt here,"

"Fine. A hovercraft will be waiting for you in 1 hour. You'll get two hours of hunting a day. Now Katniss go down with Gale and Finnick to see Beetee for your weaponry." She said, and left the room. Not happy that she had to compromise with me. "Oh Soldier Everdeen, if you fail to fulfill your Mockingjay duties, our little deal is off, you know that though, right?" she said before she left the room.

"I'm fully aware,"

"Good," she said with a smug smile. I could tell we weren't going to get along.

When the hovercraft came, Gale Finnick and I boarded the craft. Seeing Beetee was a great relief. He showed me a bow and arrow he designed for me. Even though as Mockingjay I'll just be used as a prop, he thought it would be silly to create an amazing looking weapon without it doing something amazing. Plutarch also showed me my Mockingjay outfit Cinna designed for me before the Capitol beat him to a pulp in front of me. I was also introduced to my camera crew. They looked like insects to me with their hard shell armor. They were also coming with us to get some footage of me. When we got to District 12, my face was stricken with terror. It was burned, all of it was burned. Besides the Victor's Village. The one place I wanted burned had to stay up. Gale didn't feel right going down, but Finnick said he would come with me.

"This was the Hob," I told him while we walked around.

"The place where you and Gale sold your game," he said. He remembered all I said from last night. I nodded, not knowing what to say. I looked over and saw a skeleton. There was still some flesh on it. It was the size of a child. I grabbed Finnick's hand, because I needed something to steady myself.

"Katniss, let's get out of here," he said.

"No, I need to go get some stuff for my mom," but then I saw why he didn't want me to go any further. There was a stack of human bodies. Burned, all were burned. I weakened at the knees and Finnick caught me. But my eyes were locked on the bodies. I was responsible for this.

"I did this," I said under my breath.

"Katniss, you didn't do this! The capitol did!" he said while jerking me to look straight in to his eyes. I felt weak, vulnerable; maybe I should have listened to the nurse and stay in bed today. No wonder Gale didn't want to come down. But Finnick pulled me in close.

"Katniss you can't blame yourself for this. If you did, then I would be responsible for Annie's death. We cannot think like this. These people would not let you think like this. I won't let you,"

"I can't be the Mockingjay; I'll just fail and kill even more people,"

"Katniss stop!" he said and this time he wasn't trying to console me.

"We are in this together me and you, thick and thin. The Capitol took what matters to us. They did this! Not you. Now pull it together and let's get your stuff and get out of here.

"Okay," I said. We walked to my old house that the Capitol gave me after winning my first Hunger Games. There were more piles of bodies on our way. Finnick let me keep holding his hand though. Every pile we passed I would squeeze tighter and tighter. But he never complained. We got the stuff I was looking for. The book that has been passed down in my family for medicine, my parent's wedding photo, and my father's hunting jacket. We went back to the hovercraft and headed back to District 13.

I was having a dream. It was a good dream. I was at the lake with my father, but then the one of the Capitol's hovercrafts take him away. I scream and scream for him to come back. And then Finnick wakes me up.

"Katniss it was a nightmare," he said while stroking my hair and squeezing my hand. It was soothing.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Sorry to wake you," I told him.

"Don't sweat it, you saved me from screaming again," he was about to let go, but I had gripped his hand so he couldn't. I don't know why, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Can you stay here a little longer, please?" I asked, but then quickly added, "you don't have to though,"

"Of course I will, I could use the comfort too," he smiled. I expected him just to keep holding my hand and stroke my hair. But he climbed into my bed and held me like Peeta did on the train, but he kept stroking my hair. Just like from my dream. I fell asleep, and so did he.

**(A/N: What do you think? Should I abandon it or keep going? Please tell me in a review and also tell me if it's good or not! Thanks for reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry guys for not updating! I was focused on my other story and I've been busy lately. But I hope this chapter makes you for it!)**

**P.O.V of Katniss Everdeen**

When I woke up, Finnick was still by my side. He was still sleeping; his blonde hair was messed up but looked perfect. His eyes fluttered opened and locked his gaze on me.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning," I said back. I could feel my cheeks blush a bright red.

"Soldier Everdeen you are needed in Command, Soldier Odair you are needed in weaponry," someone said over the intercom.

"Looks like the Mockingjay is needed," he said with a wink. I got up and got dressed in the usual district 13 uniform; gray, drab clothes.

Once I came into Command; Plutarch, Coin, and Gale were already there.

"Soldier Everdeen, so nice of you to finally join us," President Coin said with a smug look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Did you want to go hunting or not?" She was really getting on my nerves.

"Go down to Beetee and get your bow and arrows. Gale will accompany you," Haymitch said as came into the room. I couldn't look him in the eye. He still made me furious. So I marched out of Command and went down to weaponry. At least I can finally talk to Gale.

We were given a 2 mile radius outside of 13. Beetee gave us regular bow and arrows. Gale was silent until I shot a deer.

"Nice shot," he said.

"Thanks," I responded.

"So when do you get to go live with Prim and your mom?"

"I don't know. I'm going to see them later today though,"

"You and Finnick are roommates?"

"Yeah, he actually isn't that bad. We've been helping each other through all of this," I said while striking quail.

"Of course you are," said Gale. He threw his bow and arrow down. He was mad? This is probably the worst time he could throw a fit. Not only did he scare all the game away, but he was being ridiculous!

"What is it this time?" I shouted to him.

"This time? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that ever since my first Hunger Games you've always had a problem with something!"

"I had to watch you be in love with Peeta! And when I learned it was fake, you got engaged to him! And even though that was just a cover, you got closer to him! You love Peeta, maybe not love as in marriage, but you care about him! If you didn't you wouldn't have clawed Haymitch's face. And now it's you and Finnick. And the worst part that you weren't forced to be with him! Katniss I've been there for you before all this. So why not me? What about our kiss? What about when you kissed me when I was hurt? Was all that just for show?"

"You're jealous that I'm friends with Finnick? You are really being ridiculous!"

"Katniss, its Finnick Odair! He's good looking, strong, the heart throb of the Capitol! Why wouldn't I be jealous?"

"He's been having my back since the Quarter Quell. You haven't even made eye contact with me until today since I got rescued! He promised me to help him so we can get Peeta back, and it sounds like you wanted Peeta out so you could get with me. And now Finnick Odair is taking your place because you are being a selfish asshole!" I marched off.

"Katniss! Katniss wait!" he said while running to catch up with me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come off like that! Katniss please just listen to me," he grabbed me and turned me around.

"If you were in my place you would understand. Can you please just pretend I said nothing?"

"No," and I walked back to 13.

When I got back, it was lunch time. I wasn't hungry, but I was supposed to eat with my mother and Prim. So I had to go to the mess hall. I saw them, and they embraced me in a hug.

"Oh Katniss I'm so glad you are okay!" Prim and my mother exclaimed. We talked about everything that has happened lately. Then Plutarch came in.

"Katniss, we need you in Command right now," I hugged my mother and sister and followed him to Command. Once we got there Finnick, Gale and Haymitch were there.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We got film of you in District 12 and we aired it to all the other districts. Every district besides 2 has had an uprising. We are doing very well. They also seem to respond really well to you and Finnick. Finally something we didn't have to force for you to seem relatable. That's why we would like you and Finnick to be roommates even after you are released from the hospital," Gale's mouth dropped, Haymitch sat back and smiled, and Finnick smiled as well. I just sat down and didn't say a word. This couldn't get any more awkward. I walked back to the hospital room with Finnick.

"I don't think your friend Gale likes me," he confessed to me.

"He's jealous of you. He thinks that you are my new Peeta, just this time it's real,"

"But we are real. I mean real friends. Just like you and Peeta are real friends, just not real lovers,"

"Exactly,"

"But isn't Gale a real friend as well?"

"Yes! Now you can see why I am pissed off at him!"

"I think he realizes that part,"

"Then why would he be so mad?"

"Maybe because he sees something that I see as well, but you don't,"

"And what would that be?"

"Katniss, you remind me of Annie. But there is something about you that makes you better. Annie went through the games too, but I could never relate to her like I do to you. I can't place it, but you're more special,"

"Finnick…" but before I could say anything else he kissed me. We locked lips for a long time. I didn't want it to end. It was a kiss that topped Peeta and mine's when they were genuine. When it did end, he kept holding me, but then a siren rang. Gale ran around the corner, he saw us embracing each other. I saw anger in his eyes, but he didn't have time to address it.

"They rescued Peeta and the others. They need us in Command,"

**(A/N: I hope this was good! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! Here is the next chapter.)**

**P.O.V of Katniss Everdeen**

I ran to the emergency room. Finnick was right behind me, so was Gale. The only problem was, we all had to take an elevator together. One of the most awkward moments of my life. I kept pushing the level 34 button thinking that it would make the ride go faster. It definitely was one of the longest elevator rides in my life, and we only had to go up 7 levels. There was silence the whole way up. I was standing between Finnick and Gale. 5 more levels to go. Gale looked over to me and gave me an _I-can't-believe-you _look. I did not have time to deal with his bull crap right now. God knows what the Capitol did to Peeta and the others. Gale was being so selfish right now I just want to slap him! 3 more levels to go. I looked at Finnick. He must have felt my gaze because he looks back at me. He smiled a weak smile, and grasped my hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He didn't let go, but I didn't know if it was him just supporting me and trying to give me reassurance, or that the kiss meant something. We're finally at the 34th level and the doors opened. I let go of Finnick's hand and rushed out. Nurses and doctors were rushing around pushing gurneys and yelling at each other.

"Katniss!" Haymitch yelled while pulling me through the chaotic crowd.

"How is he?" I tried to yell over all the other noise.

"You'll see," the way he said it didn't sound good. When we got to room 436, nurses and doctors were fussing over a limp looking body.

"He's not going to make it," President Coin said from the back of the room. I didn't acknowledge her negativity. I just rushed over to Peeta's bedside and grasped his hand. He was beat up so bad. Limbs were bent at odd angles, each rib was so defined it looked like they were going to pop out of his skin, his eyes were bloodshot and dark circles covered his eyes.

"Katniss," he said weakly.

"I'm here; it's going to be okay,"

"The Capitol is going to bomb district 13 tonight. I love you just remember that," he said with one final breath and he was gone.

"What did he just say?" Haymitch asked.

"They're going to bomb us," but after that I was dead silent. He was gone. The man who went through the Hunger Games was gone. The man who comforted me and cared about me was gone. People were shouting at me to get out and get to safety, but I just stood there holding his hand. Finnick and Gale came in.

"Katniss, we can bring him if you want," Finnick said while he held my other hand. I nodded. He picked up Peeta's dead body and Gale carried me as well since I lost all physical control of my body at that moment. Most of 13 were in the same place, but Plutarch insisted that we go to a safer spot, since I am their stupid Mockingjay. Once we got to our safe place Finnick slowly put down Peeta's body and Gale put me down as well.

"Where's mom and Prim?" I asked. I could not lose them right now.

"They are safe. Everyone in 13 is in their safe place. We just have to wait out the bombs," Gale said. I grabbed Peeta's hand again. It was cold. That's when I lost it. Tears were rolling down my face. Sobs of sorrow and grief were escaping my mouth. I cried into Peeta's shirt. They should have rescued him and not me. How dare Coin be so relaxed when Peeta was on his death bed? How dare Gale be so self absorbed when he knew Peeta was dying and I didn't? How dare Haymitch not tell me what was going on? How dare Snow kill Peeta? Before I could grow angrier at the Capitol Finnick softly place his hand on my back. I looked up at him.

"We'll get Snow and all of the Capitol. Remember we are in it together," and that's when he hugged me and I cried even harder. That's also when Gale snapped.

"Get off her!" he said and yanked me away from Finnick. "I'm tired of all you Hunger Games guys playing her! Peeta uses her to save his own skin; you are using her to get back at the Capitol! Katniss don't you realize these guys are not right for you!" he just pushed it over the line. Peeta is dead and Finnick is not a "Hunger Games Guy". Gale has just lost a friend.

"Gale SHUT UP! I cannot believe you! Peeta just died and you decide to be jealous? What is wrong with you? Do you not realize how selfish you are being? Finnick is not to blame for anything! Neither he nor Peeta is using anyone! We've seen things and have had to done things because the Capitol was using us! You have no right to say anything right now!" I slapped him. He deserved it. He was out of line and was being vulgar.

"You've changed a lot. I hope you have fun being the Mockingjay," He said and left the room. Was he crazy? All through our argument you could feel the room shaking from the impact of the bombs. He was ushered back in unwillingly. He climber into one of the bunkers and isolated himself from Finnick and I.

"Just ignore him," I told Finnick, and I went back into his arms.

"It's okay," and he lightly kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms, but was awaken a few hours later with Finnick shaking. He was having a nightmare.

"Finnick wake up," I said groggily while shaking him. His eyes shot open and he looked like he was about to run for a split second, but then he relaxed.

"Nightmare?" I asked. He nodded, but just lay back down and pulled me in tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was short. I was walking through this building and the bombs started to hit. You were down the hall way. The ceiling was crashing and I ran as fast as I could, but the more I ran the farther you were. The ceiling finally blocked me away from you and I woke up. Let's just go back to sleep," he said and pulled me in even tighter. We always did that since every night at least one of us had a nightmare. But after we would tell each other neither of us would have a nightmare for the rest of the night. I fell asleep again, but a few hours later I saw Gale leave the room again. It must have been a dream.

The bombs lasted 4 days. Peeta's body was taken into the morgue the 2nd day since he was starting to decay. Gale wasn't here the next morning. Finnick and I decided that he must have gone to the other safe place with his family. When the bombs finally stopped and we were all clear Finnick and I were taken to Command.

"Hello Soldier Everdeen and Odair," Plutarch said. A TV was at the front of the room. Before the bombs I went to district 8 to see the sick and wounded. The capitol bombed us there but Gale and I shot down all their hovercrafts before they could do all the damage they planned. Clips of that and my visit to 12 were playing, and then a live airing from the Capitol came on. Gale was on the screen.

"Hello Panem. I am Gale Hawthorne. I just came from District 13 where they are forming the Rebellion. Peeta Mellark is dead. Katniss may be your Mockingjay, but is all this really necessary? I think I speak for many people that everyone should cease fire before we kill off our nation. So Panem please help stop this Rebellion," The screen went black. I'm pretty sure the Peeta being dead part was not supposed to be announced but the rest was all the Capitol talking. Gale left for the Capitol that night of the bombs. He chose to fight for the Capitol and against me.

**(A/N: I know Peeta being dead isn't the best idea but it was made for some drama in the story. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks for reading!) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far.)**

**P.O.V of Finnick Odair**

The look on Katniss' face when she saw Gale on the TV could only be explained by one word: betrayal. I could barley believe it myself. He was her best friend. When she went into the Hunger Games he helped care for her family. Why would he do this? It made no sense at all.

"The unfaithfulness of Gale is heart breaking and devastating but we cannot let that affect us. The undercover rebels in the Capitol have given us information that he arrived when the bombs stopped. He has also leaked information about our double bombs. Although this has been a major setback, we must keep with the plan," Plutarch said.

"He knows the plan though! The plan says we are going to visit every district and try to have them join the Rebellion," Katniss said.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Haymitch countered.

"They'll expect us everywhere but two," I piped in. Everyone must have forgotten I was in the room because they were all shocked when I spoke.

"Yes but two has all the peacekeepers and are supporters of the Capitol, so we can't go there and try to persuade them," Coin said.

"We don't have to persuade them," Katniss said as if she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Two has the Nut. That's where all the hovercrafts are. If we attack the Nut then the Capitol will have no way of attacking us and it will be a good message to support the Rebellion," I explained.

"We'll have Beetee look at the blue prints and come up with something, but I like where this is going," Coin said. And for once she agreed with something me and Katniss thought of.

**P.O.V of Katniss Everdeen**

When Finnick and I left Command we walked in silence for a few moments, but when we reached our hospital room it was broken.

"Looks like we got kicked out," he joked. I couldn't help but smile a little. All our stuff was gone. There was a note telling us our new room assignment. We would live across Prim and my mother. When we arrived to our new room all our stuff was there. There were two beds, a bathroom, and a sitting area. There were no windows, and the décor was very plain and gray.

"Cozy," Finnick joked. I gave him a weak smile. The news of Gale still hasn't sunk in yet. He was my best friend. He heard every detail of my experience in the arenas. He knew how much I hated the Capitol. And he still betrayed me and switched sides. What a friend. Just thinking about it made me furious. I wanted to hunt, but it would just remind me of Gale and his selfish acts. How dare he even think of doing something like that? And to actually switch sides is more than unforgivable. And what caused all this? His jealousy of me encountering other men. I'm not sure if the thought ever occurred to him, but his family is at risk. I doubt the Capitol will have a mercy for them if they win. His family is at much risk as I am. I grasped Finnick's hand, we pulled me in. We stood there for a long time but I didn't notice or mind. He was all I had right now. Peeta is dead, Haymitch is drunk, Gale is on the other side, and my mother and Prim have no idea what is going on. Finnick though is here and is here for me.

Today we left for the Nut in district 2. The ride was completely silent. Finnick held my hand the whole way there. Once we got to district 2, Beetee explained to us what was going on.

"So the Nut is separated. Women, children and men who are not peacekeepers or supporters of the capitol are in one section that luckily has the best exit. We won't bomb that exit and most of them should be able to escape. The peacekeepers and capitol supporters are in another section; their section is also by the hovercrafts. We can close those off by bombing the mountain sides creating an avalanche. Our undercover rebels will be in the safe section, any unwanted escapees will be taken into custody," He rambled. It felt like my father's mine accident. And until Beetee said that the innocent would be safe, I was about to tell them they couldn't do it. Although killing the peacekeepers and Capitol people still bothered me a little bit, I remembered they killed Peeta and others. Even if they are fathers, mothers, children, wives, or husbands of others, they were still Capitol supporters. The bombs were already planted, Boggs started the countdown.

"5," he started. "4, 3, 2," he continued and before he said one I saw Gale entering the Nut. I was about to stop him but he said, "1," Beetee pressed the button and I heard BOOM. Mountain sides were crumbling. 5 minutes later I saw the innocents were running out screaming. That's when time stopped and began to go in slow motion. Beetee was yelling at me to take a gun. Finnick was shaking me telling me it was time. My camera crew was also telling me to hurry up. But then I saw a girl, she looked like me. She was carrying a younger girl who was crying and screaming. She was trying to stay calm, and she must have been looking for her parents. It reminded me of when I was in school when the mine accident happened. The whole school had an early dismissal. It was urgent and chaotic. I ran to Prim's classroom because I told her before that if anything were to happen, she was to stay in here classroom and wait for me to get her. Once I got her, we rushed to find our mother. She was already at the mine. We saw very few men escape. The ones that did were ambushed by their families. I looked around eagerly awaiting my dad to come up from the ashes and for us to run to him and hug him like the other lucky families. Only 34 men out of 400 escaped. I couldn't help but feel that the girl who reminded me of me's father is a peacekeeper or Capitol supporter, and she just lost him. I finally fell out of my trance and grabbed my gun.

"Katniss are you sure you are okay?" Finnick asked me.

"Yes," I assured him. Are job was to look pretty most importantly. District 2's billboards had my face all over them. But our other job was to help arrest the non innocent. I saw a man with a shredded and almost black peacekeepers outfit. Finnick took him. Then I saw Gale.

"Stop!" I yelled. He froze and turned around. It wasn't Gale. It was a boy who looked a lot like him. He was a peacekeeper, but he also pulled a gun on me. My crew team was filming me.

"Kill me," I told him. He looked puzzled.

"Because no matter what you do, the Rebellion will win. As long as the districts team together, the Capitol will go down. My death is no comparison to all the peacekeepers and Capitol supporter who just died," he dropped his gun and I threw him in the hovercraft that was taking all the non innocent. The battle only took 30 minutes. All peacekeepers are dead, there were only 3 casualties, and no hovercrafts will be getting out for a long time.

When we got back to District 13 Finnick and I were ushered into Command.

"Well done you too!" Plutarch exclaimed right as we entered.

"All districts are part of the rebellion now, even two," Coin said. She was still annoying to me.

"Guess our next target is the Capitol," Haymitch added.

"And Snow," Finnick said.

"And Gale," I said coldly.

**(A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review! And I'm sorta getting tired of this story. It's becoming hard to write for because I feel like I'm leaving out so much stuff since it's taking place during the original books. But I still have a few chapters! Please leave a review!)**


End file.
